The present invention relates to a mattress assembly for use on a bed. More particularly, the present invention relates to a therapy surface which provides pressure reduction for patients at risk of development of pressure ulcers.
The mattress assembly of the present invention provides a support surface that automatically adjusts to the weight distribution of the patient. A foot end section of the mattress provides a significantly lower pressure than a body section of the mattress to address pressure reduction requirements adjacent the heels of a patient.
The mattress assembly of the present invention includes a two-zoned air mattress configured to reduce the likelihood of development of pressure ulcers for low to moderate risk patients. A first zone of the mattress extends from a head of the bed to a calf section. A second zone extends from the calf section to a foot of the bed. The bladder located under the patient""s heels has an extremely low pressure setting and the bladder under the body portion of the patient has a higher range pressure setting. The height of the mattress when the bladder is fully inflated is about 7 inches. The combination of bladders of the mattress are designed to support a 300 pound patient.
A foam topper is located above the air bladders to increase comfort of the mattress assembly. The mattress assembly has perimeter foam bolsters extending along opposite sides to provide extra support along the edges of the mattress. A foam base is provided under the air bladders to reduce the likelihood that a patient will bottom out against a frame of a bed on which the mattress is located.
The top coverlet includes ticking that is made of a urethane coated fabric. The top coverlet is illustratively a fitted sheet design which is held securely in place by an elastic border and two straps that extend under a bottom cover of the mattress. The new coverlet design does not require a zipper for connection of the coverlet to the rest of the mattress assembly. Two magnets on the bottom cover to aid in sheet retention.
The mattress assembly of the present invention is automatically in a pressure reduction mode when a controller is turned on. The present invention provides a normally deflated air bladder on top of the support air bladders. This normally deflated bladder is selectively inflated for CPR mode or for an auto firm mode for transferring a patient into or out of bed or for positioning the patient on to the mattress.
In the illustrated embodiment, a mattress assembly for supporting a patient includes a body support portion having a head end, a foot end, and a knee support portion located between the head end and the foot end under the patient""s knees. The body support portion has a first air zone extending from the head end to the knee support portion and a second air zone extending from the knee support portion to the foot end. The mattress assembly also includes a control module coupled to the first and second air zones. The control module is configured to supply air to the first and second air zones to maintain the first air zone at a substantially constant first pressure and to maintain the second air zone at a substantially constant second pressure. The second pressure is less than the first pressure to provide reduced pressure on a patient""s calves and feet located on the second air zone.
The illustrated embodiment also includes a normally deflated bladder located above the body support portion. The normally deflated bladder is coupled to the control module for selectively inflating and deflating the normally deflated bladder. Illustratively, the control module is configured to inflate the normally deflated bladder to a third pressure which is greater than the first and second pressures.
Also in the illustrated embodiment, a mattress assembly for supporting a patient includes a mattress core having a top surface, a bottom surface, and an outer peripheral edge extending between the top surface and the bottom surface. The mattress assembly also includes a coverlet formed from a liquid impermeable material. The coverlet includes an upper surface located above the top surface of the mattress core and a side wall extending downwardly from the upper surface. The side wall is configured to extend over the outer peripheral edge of the mattress core and under the bottom surface of the mattress core. The coverlet includes an elastic cord coupled to the side wall to hold the side wall of the under the bottom surface of the mattress core and at least one strap extending under the bottom surface of the mattress core and being coupled between opposite side portions of the side wall of the coverlet.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrated embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.